


Lazy Summer Day

by soo



Category: Pundit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy summer day spent by the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Summer Day

on drifted in and out. The sun beat down on him, warming him, drying out his swim trunks, and making him very sleepy. He could get used to this. A lazy summer weekend stretched out by a pool under a shade tree. The only thing that would make it even better would be having his lover curled up behind him. His eyes closed and he floated off to sleep on that thought.

Jon rolled over in bed, landing on his back, he stretched his arms high above his head, feeling his back pop satisfyingly. He looked over to see Anderson still asleep. Tentatively, he reached out trailing his fingers softly down Anderson's chest. He gasped as his hand was caught and brought to Anderson's mouth. A kiss was placed squarely in the middle of his palm and then each finger was expertly fellated in turn. Jon squirmed closer, wanting to get as close as possibly could.

He pulled his hand away from the tempting and overly sinful mouth and threaded his fingers in Anderson's hair. Leaning over he replaced his hand with his mouth. They kissed for what felt like hours until he felt Anderson get impatient, squirming and thrusting up underneath him. Jon pulled back and looked into Anderson's eyes. "Fuck me."

Anderson grinned. "I thought you would never ask." He looped his leg over Jon's and rolled on top of him.

Jon started as the hammock began to sway precariously. He grabbed the netting and rode it out. He sighed as Anderson curled around him. Sleepily, he snuggled closer. "That took a while."

Anderson kissed the back of his neck. "I got off the phone only to have someone else call." He peppered Jon's neck with kisses and bites.

Jon arched his neck, exposing more skin to Anderson. "Oh?"

"Mom insisted we have lunch with her tomorrow."

Jon chuckled. "That sounds familiar."

Anderson paused in his exploration of Jon's neck. "How so?"

"I believe you were the one that insisted that we have dinner, insisted that we go back to your place for drinks and then insisted on having your way with me."

"I don't think that I had to insist all that much." Anderson resumed his attack on Jon's neck.

Jon melted further into Anderson's embrace. "Well, maybe not after we had dinner."

"Definitely not after we had dinner."

Jon gasped as Anderson's hands began to playfully tease his nipples. This was almost as good as his dream. Hopefully this wouldn't be interrupted with a phone call. Jon frowned. "So who was the other call from?"

"The studio, they wanted me to come in for a few hours." Anderson turned Jon's face so that they were looking squarely at each other. "I told them there was nothing on this earth that they could offer me to give up one of the last few warm weekends of the summer."

"Nothing?" Jon paused. "Not even the opportunity to spend a week in Iraq with Christiane working on some investigative report?"

"Not even that."

Anderson passing up an investigative trip with Christiane was akin to a declaration of love. He looked thoughtfully down at the hammock and then at Anderson. "Do you think you can fuck me in this hammock?"

Anderson shrugged. "There's only one way to find out."

"Then I'm going to insist that you investigate the matter." Jon pulled Anderson to him and they proceeded to find out.


End file.
